Simon's Advice
by reasoningwithadream
Summary: Simon advises a bunch of up and coming heroes from a different universe during his struggles through the Anti-Spiral's hold on Team Dai-Gurren. "Multidimensional Labyrinth! To Hell with That Nonsense!" One-Shot Gurren Lagann/Dream of Beauty Original


Simon's Advice

Author: reasoningwithadream

_**DISCLAIMER**_ - This work is strictly fictional and the character, Simon belongs solely to the individuals of GAINAX,2007. Other characteters belong to DDTProductions; G.

Series: Gurren Lagann 

Summary: Simon advises a bunch of up and coming heroes from a different universe during his struggles through the Anti-Spiral's hold on Team Dai-Gurren.

* * *

Gurren Lagann

"Multidimensional Labyrinth! To Hell with That Nonsense!"

* * *

Can I speculate what exactly do you mean by that?

Hey, little glasses guy. I said it once and I'll say it again, to hell with it! I'm dragged all the way down here to advise a bunch of scrubs? Just who in the hell do you think I am? I'm not gonna just throw out advice like it was yesterday's trash, what exactly do I get out of teaching you beginners how to roll with team Dai-Gurren? You're not even part of this universe; how am I suppose to know what to tell you if we don't have the same laws?

Kai, relax...I think I can reason with him-

The Hell with REASON, just ACT, that's all I can really say! The only reason I see is that if I don't find a way to win; I'm not gonna be able to break out of this universe's labyrinth!

Hey! Leave my bro, Issac alone! He's only trying to help, jackass!

Kid wait a minute! Let's not start-

Screw that, Issac! I'm not gonna just stand here and let you get pushed around. Issac, if you don't stand up for yourself, then jerks like this overzealous punk over here is gonna get away with running his mouth off!

Now I'm starting to like this place, with the exception of pretty boy and four-eyes over here, you two aren't half bad!

Listen here you little prick! You better not be hittin' on my little sister. It's only fair warning, she isn't a pushover, nor am I'm just gonna let you start boostin' this Team Dai-whatever in BCSSF Territory!

Kid, I'm sure he wasn't boostin' any-

Save it shrimp! I was actually 'boostin'' as you call it, Team Dai-Gurren! What the hell is this BCSSF Nonsense you support. If you think it's gonna knock off my team, then your out of luck, pals!

That's it! Let me at him! I'm a show this spikey haired punk who's boss! Cockymutha-

Take a Chill-Pill, Baby Sis'! Let me take care of this punkass wannabe superhero!

Wait, Kid, Aero! We can come to a resolution, I don't think he's here to fight-

SIMON "GRIT YOUR TEETH" PUNCH!

Gah-ouch! What the heck!

That's it! I'm gonna mess this mutha-up!

JUST WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? Who said I wasn't here for a fight! What right do you have to tell others what I think! You aren't me, you are you! I'm actually fed up looking at your pretty boy face! Just knowing that an idea of how much you're prejudging me in your head exists pisses me off! You make an assumption based on nothing! I'm not perfect! I have flaws, the same as you...but, the difference between us at this minute, this second...I'm not the same person I was before I met you.

I don't understand...

Forget reasoning with that guy, Issac! He's not gonna listen unless you show him instead!

KID, "Soul Seeker!" Spirit Energy is launched at SIMON. SIMON TAKES THE DAMAGE FROM THE SPIRIT ENERGY!

That's right, Issac! Who ever he thinks he is, he has no right to say that crap without finding out the price of a crowd that listens!

AERO, "Gale-Force Fist!" Body Energy attacks SIMON. SIMON IS KNOCKED OVER!

I can determined that the only way this individual can be understood is through physical means. That is what the evidence he has provided for us to use as data. Let's determined more!

KAI, "Intel Strike!" Mind Energy inflicts damage upon SIMON. SIMON's tactics have been altered...

Nice one, spectacles! Looks like at least one of the small guys has a backbone!

You can't be serious! Issac...

Issac...don't let him insult you...

It is possible to be correct and incorrect at the same time, Issac Vales...

Hey...Issac whatever...

LISTEN UP! I'm Simon the Digger! You've had so much to say before, so what's wrong. You can't keep your head held up high after listening to your team members plead to you...man...you can't win...nor can you survive if you stand there watching your friends fight your battles for you... What happens when their efforts aren't enough? What then, huh? Are you just gonna leave it be...huh? No change...

No pain, no gain...sometimes to liberate yourself from hell, you've got to do the impossible. Kick logic to the curve...that's team-

Family...

Couldn't hear you all the way down there little man! Speak UP!

I'm part of the BCSSF...this is Kid's Family! This is Aero's Family, This is Kai's Family, This is Everyone's Family...But most of all...

ISSAC, "Heart of Flame!" The Heart Energy Attacks SIMON! SIMON IS STUNNED!

THIS IS MY FAMILY!

ISSAC GOES INTO SOUL-MORPHING MODE! ISSAC HAS BECOME SHADY!

So with that said, on behalf of this universe...Fight for something worth fighting for! Send us a notice when you do!

SHADY, "STYLIN' FINISHER: The Dark Finale!" The Soul Opens a Path towards Tomorrow and Beyond...

May the Lights in the Sky Guide You...

Nope. The Lights in the Sky are Stars...

Well, to each their own...later pal.

Later pals, you guys just might make it one day...until then, you all are rookies in Team Dai-Gurren!

TsuZuKu!

* * *

Thanks for coming; please read and review!  
-reasoningwithadream


End file.
